Homecoming
General Homecomings are a type of classmate, and are unlocked at Level 6, alongside Artists, Dancers, Actors, and Filmmakers. They are a combination of Jock, Artist, Nerd and Prep classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. The female Homecoming is rarer than male Homecoming. In the game, female Homecomings are referred to as 'the Homecoming Queen' and male Homecomings are referred to as 'the Homecoming King'. In-Game Description It's that time of year again... big games, big parades, and the first big dance of the year! So pin on a corsage, slip into your best outfit and CELEBRATE with the whole school! Hangouts Homecoming classmates can be placed in Jock, Artist, Nerd or Prep Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Homecoming Classmate's pose is raising a scepter. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 118 CpH * Level 2: 128 CpH * Level 3: 138 CpH * Level 4: 148 CpH * Level 5: 158 CpH * Level 6: 168 CpH * Level 7: 178 CpH * Level 8: 188 CpH * Level 9: 198 CpH * Level 10: 208 CpH Female * Level 1: 123 CpH * Level 2: 133 CpH * Level 3: 143 CpH * Level 4: 153 CpH * Level 5: 163 CpH * Level 6: 173 CpH * Level 7: 183 CpH * Level 8: 193 CpH * Level 9: 203 CpH * Level 10: 213 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Homecoming. However, it must be noted that the female Homecoming is far more rare than the male, and so will take many more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Homecoming is part Prep, Jock, Nerd and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the homecoming is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Homecoming (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Wallflower and Emo, since it will satisfy the need for a Jock, Prep, Nerd and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male homecoming, the party's length will be 23 hours, the admission also 23 hours. For the female homecoming, the party's length will be 5 days (120 hours), the will be admission 3 days (72 hours). Be aware that the Homecoming Queen can take approximately 30 - 80 attempts to obtain. Combination List Homecoming + Homecoming Vampire + Nerd Wallflower + Artist Gamer + Actor Student Gov + Dancer Cheerleader + Filmmaker Mascot + Nerd Prep + Fast Food Jock + Writer Rarity The rarity for a male Homecoming is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Homecoming is 5 stars or A+ Student. Prices In the Store, the male Homecoming now is worth 650 rings, while the female Homecoming is worth 8,500 rings. This simply indicates that the female Homecoming is the rarer classmate. When selling a Homecoming, the male is worth 2,300 coins, while the female is worth 4,800 coins. It is very strongly not recommended to sell the Homecoming Queen. Outfits MaleHomecomingOutfits.gif|Male Homecoming Outfits FemaleHomecomingOutfits.gif|Female Homcoming Outfits Trivia Any Homecoming student can be obtainable by spending 50 tickets in the Weekly Goals tab. Composed Of Homecoming Classmates are a quad-type. Category:Classmate Types